


Wait A Minute

by Squeemish



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Equals a Happy Lizard, Fluff, Gen, Helpful Jadzia, Humor, Julian is a clueless bisexual, Late Night Realisation, Long-Suffering Miles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/pseuds/Squeemish
Summary: Julian has an urgent question, and the only one he dares to ask is Jadzia.





	Wait A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this Tumblr post by NoOneKnowsIBlogThis!](https://nooneknowiblogthis.tumblr.com/post/173277994435/original-tweet-by-cupcakelogic-images-from)

The chimes she’d been able to ignore. Through the pillow they’d been barely audible, but the _knocking_. Someone was _knocking_ on Jadzia’s door. Rapid, insistent bangs that went on, and on, and on–

She threw the pillow across the room. It hit the door with a soft thud. The knocks continued, undisturbed. Jadzia growled. _Fine_.

Stumbling out from under her covers and into a robe, she went to open the door, planning to tell all sorts of things to the person behind it. And by Kahless if it was Quark again–

Julian. Barefoot in his blue pajamas, arm frozen in air and hair a sleepy mess.

“Julian?” She frowned. “What–“ He grabbed her by the shoulders, a frantic look in his eyes.

“You remember when I met Garak?” He said.

“…More or less.”

“And everything I told you about it? What he said and did?”

“He told you he has a clothing shop and would like you to visit–” She yawned. ”…and then fondled your shoulders.”

”Exactly,” Julian’s brows furrowed. He shut his eyes, took a deep breath through his nose, exhaled, and looked back at Jadzia.

“Was it flirting?”

“What was?” She slurred, eyes almost closing. Julian gave her a sharp shake.

“Jadzia, focus. Did Garak express romantic interest in me three years ago?”

”Romantic?” Her voice lilted into a short laugh, ”That’s one thing to call it.”

Julian’s face remained serious. Jadzia blinked. No. Surely not.

“You must have known.” His eyes widened. Jadzia gaped at him. “Oh  _Julian_.”

“I need to go.” Julian dashed out, stopped, turned, and ran back. “Thank you!” He said, then kissed her cheek, and ran out again.

Jadzia shut the door, eyes watering from another yawn as she settled under the covers. They grow up so fast.

 

Next day she sat alone in Quark’s, sipping a raktajino, when she spotted Chief O’Brien. He steered toward her table, a nearly finished pint in hand.

“Mind if I sit?” He asked.

“Please do.”

“Thanks.” He sat with a grunt. It became a long sigh and a longer sip of his beer. Jadzia quirked a brow.

“What’s making you grumpy?”

“I’m not grumpy,” Miles scoffed into his drink, “I’m quite happy for him actually, but there’s only so much of the lovesick couple I can stomach in a day.” Jadzia frowned.

“What couple?” She whispered, and flicked her eyes over the bar. Usually she was the first to know of these things. Miles pointed behind him.

Garak sat by the corner table, a dazed smile on his face. Lounging on his lap was Julian. With one hand he twirled strands of hair at Garak’s nape, while the other traced the line of his ear and jaw. He kissed Garak, on his lips and cheek, and rubbed their noses together. Garak nearly melted to his seat.

“Well, well.” Jadzia raised her cup into a toast, grinning. “I think it’s sweet. Might even keep them from trouble.” Miles snorted, shaking his head.

“Grown men, and there they go, necking in a public place.”

“I can see how that could be annoying,” Jadzia said. She looked at him over the rim of her cup, a glimmer in her eye. ”So how long has Keiko been gone?”

Miles glared and muttered into his beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Garak and Bashir like [this in the bar.](https://gif1.mycdn.me/image?id=863499997790&t=44&plc=WEB&tkn=*wUQfH4EU3L_UV0eCNcPpCVNmryM)


End file.
